


In Denouement

by Saynventeen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 14:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20176111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saynventeen/pseuds/Saynventeen
Summary: Eight months after the fall of the First Order, Rey seeks her place in a galaxy far far away.





	In Denouement

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my Fanart and Pride and Prejudice ending.

The war ended between The First Order and The Resistance.

The Resistance have won, the programmed storm troopers who survived the great war were rewired and sent home to start their life and where they left off, some who don't have a home to come back to stayed and became loyal to the new republic.

General Hux is to be tried for Genocide and will be sentence to death along with the top commanders of the order.

and

The Supreme Leader, Kylo Ren, the leader of the Knights of Ren

is dead.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

–AFTER EIGHT MONTHS –

Poe Dameron , the newly appointed general of the Resistance ask Rey to stay behind and guide the future of the Resistance, to teach the future defenders of the the light of the possible evil that may arise from the ashes below. Rey hesitantly decline, Shaking Poe’s outstretched hand while muttering a silent “ sorry , boss “. Poe smirks at her remark, turns to leave towards the command bay, he fastened his pace when he saw C3PO coming his way.

she turns her eyes towards Finn and Rose, the couple happy to have survive the war together. Rey saw Rose’s hands caress her abdomen lovingly.

She steps forward towards the odd soon-to-be parents duo, Finn was already ready for her bear hug.

“ Rey, are you sure you can’t stay ? “

She breathed heavily, exhaling her last doubts within his protective shoulders.

Rose strokes her back, smiling sadly at her. They all wanted her to stay, Even Chewbacca was reluctant of letting her go this time.

“ I can’t stay Finn, I have to go back “

Finn shakes his head “ Peanut, there’s no one to go back to there, in Jakku. Just please , Stay. Stay with us, we’re family, aren’t we? “ Finn squeezes her hand as she lets go of the hug. Rose nods her head, sending her a heart warming smile. ‘ she’s going to be a good mother ‘ Rey thought.

“ I’ll visit, I promise! “ She smiled, but Finn knows even she, the champion of the resistance, is unsure what was she promising

Finn shakes his head, after their escape in Crait, Rey wasn’t the same. She became distant and closed. It wasn’t until two months before the great war when she confessed that she was conversing with Kylo Ren, She said he warned her about the First Order’s up coming attack. That there was a dispute inside the order, the commands were divided, Him and Hux. Poe was skeptical but still took the warning to heart.

After her revelation, Finn saw her peanut change. She became determined and she smiled more often than not. He knew, this force between Her and Kylo Ren was bringing her life, a fact he wasn’t too comfortable with. 

two days after the first initial attack, Kylo Ren showed himself to the four of them. It was a secret Rey planned ahead. In truth, they didn’t sit well with the fact that former Supreme Leader is now forming strategies with his once enemies while helping Rey train her Jedi Powers. Kylo rarely speaks to them, but they acknowledge him, both Poe and him a little too hesitant and protective towards Rey and her forming camaraderie with the dark user.

Then suddenly the great war started.

the resistance were prepared thanks to their source, namely the former supreme leader.

The war lasted for a week, Both fleets were exhausted and losing armies by the minute.The Resistance was almost at the end of their limit when something unexpected shocked everyone, even Rey.

She was manning the low ground with the falcon too busy to noticed what was happening, but in seconds she felt him. Like a soft caress against her cheek, she knew the forced kissed her then.

They are losing the battle, she knew as she blew multiple tie fighter with the ships blaster. Just then a myriad of feelings suddenly blew right pass her. Her heart started to drop, her focus nowhere. it was like all the air sucked out of her in mere seconds and she wasn’t prepared. She clutched heart, then she felt it.

Looking up, she saw a black fighter heading towards the First order, She felt the force forcing everything up, she felt drained. Too drain to stop the disaster that was about to happen.

Suddenly, a blinding light reflected the heaven and land.

She couldn't feel the force, it was as if the force were sucked out of the planet, She tried to turn the falcon, to reach Chewie up in the pilot bay , but she couldn't. Everything was in slow motion.

in her flight, She saw the side of the falcon break.

it was the last thing she remember.

what won the Resistance their unexpected victory was another suicide mission.

Finn was in the med bay , rushing towards every curtain opening it till he saw brown hair and green eyes. By the last row, suddenly he saw Chewie and Poe discussing outside the section, a resistance medical aid suddenly spur from inside the curtain.

“ Finn, Buddy , you’re okay! “ His greeting was halted when Finn suddenly latched his arms in a death grip

“ Where’s Rey ? “

Chewie nods his head sideways, He turns towards the curtain, opening it with haste.

There he saw Rey in a sitting fatal position, her hair was a mess but it didn’t compare to the atmosphere that enveloped her. She was silently sobbing, blood stains against her skin forgotten.

He knew she was mourning, mourning the unsung hero Resistance will never know. 

“ Finn! FINN! “

He felt someone shake him awake, Rey gave him a confused look

“ Jannah’s already here, We’re leaving now “ 

“ Oh … “ He sounded dumbfounded for a second, he shakes his thought and gave Rey another bear hug, Rose joined in.

“ Come back, when you’re ready, okay? “ Rose told her , She nods a goodbye, her action full of promise of coming back. 

Before she joined Jannah towards the unloading dock , she let her eyes soared towards the rebuilding resistance base before finally the door of the ship shut right before her.

——

“ Are you sure about this? “ Jannah’s tone lined with skepticism, she looks to Rey with by peripheral. 

“ Yeah, never been “ 

Jannah heard her words full of confidence and hope, she haven’t heard it since before the war. When Rey told her she wanted to leave the Resistance to find her place, She told her she was nuts. She was the champion of the rebellion, a legend in the galaxy, that she is where she is already. 

“ No, I’m not where I should be, Jannah. I’m not a legend, Luke is. I’m not the champion, Kylo Ren is. I’m just a force user looking for her place in another story “

That was the first time she saw her as Rey again, She didn’t hesitate to help her.

Jannah saw Rey punched in some coordinates at her side , she never knew her eyes could grow twice as much as it already is

“ What the hell Rey!? That’s an uncharted system, Are you sure about this? “

She almost punched the stop buttoned when she saw her smile, a smile full of hope and belonging.

She sighed. “ Fine if its where you want me to drop you off , namely Nowhere , sure, whatever “ She threw her hands in the air. Over a minute after she smiled at Rey and punched the button for light speed.

—-

Jannah in all her years, never knew such a beautiful place as this. Her hands softly grazes the tall weeds of grass, a smell of bliss and spring erupted her senses. A vast land of tall trees and mountain painted in the horizon.

at her side she saw Rey with her bag of belongings.

“ Thank you, Jannah “ 

If she could tell, Rey felt a little giddy and excited. Like she was reborn as she first landed her foot on the ground of this new found world.

She looked beautiful, Her face was without war but with hope.

“ I’ll be seeing you around, just beep me whenever you feel you need to get out of here, okay? “ She smiled at her. Unexpectedly, Rey jumped on her, pouring all her thank you’s with her hug. Jannah could feel a tear forming in her eyes, she was happy Rey mirrored her emotions too. 

just then a rustle of grass caressed her ears. Birds singing in the sky as the two sun finally aroused from the horizon. A flash of Orange and yellow broke the nightfall, a fog bringing a slight chill where the dandelions sit made the flowers sway as if dancing to a love song.

Hey eyes landed on a soft shadow becoming pronounce as the streams of light landed on her ship, blinding her.

Another rustle of grass erupted her, she felt her grounding shake a bit, like a force forcing from the sea towards the land to help the mountain reach the heavens. She felt alive.

Rey,in all her glory rushed towards the now pronounced shadow. Her eyes glowed in awe. She felt the tears finally running down her cheeks. She clutched her heart, she felt it, the harmony encompassing the vast space where she stands is now becoming one. The feeling when the sea finally touched the shore and the mountain kissed the sky.

A wave of happiness rushed towards her as she saw Rey reaching the figure clad in robe met her halfway, hugging her desperately as if death is among them.

It was like a painting she once saw, or a play she once witness in Canto Bight, where the story of the beautiful princess and her love finally comes to an end. 

The two figure looks back at her, she saw Rey waving her hand at her, she returned the gesture. She felt the man’s force touched her, as if saying thank you for the trouble of bringing him his lost precious.

She smiled at them, their figure disappearing from where they stood , before climbing back towards her ship to go back to her home, where she would tell the story of a star-crossed love between two people who wasn’t supposed to be, a child of light and a child darkness, and how it united the galaxy and brought balance to the world they know.

She punched the engine to start, reminding her of new beginnings and a start of a different adventure. 

The resistance were right, Kylo Ren is dead.

But Ben Solo is reborn.

Rey of Nowhere was right, She has no place in that story,

so now

she’s making her own.

\- fin -

**Author's Note:**

> A short fic made at 3:00 AM in the morning. Thanks for reading!


End file.
